


Joining the Mile High Club

by StarrySummers04



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mile High Club, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Timmy is a nervous flyer and nothing Armie has tried so far has worked to get his young lover's mind off their surroundings but there is one thing he hasn't tried yet...





	Joining the Mile High Club

Despite the fact that Timmy had been on numerous flights by now, he still got rather nervous and needed someone by his side. Armie was his first choice, although it usually helped if Liz was there, as whenever the turbulence hit Armie would tell the younger man that they were going to crash. Timmy knew this wasn’t the case but it still put him more on edge than he usually was.  
Tonight, however, Armie seemed to know that Timmy was struggling enough and kept his mouth shut. Whenever a bout of turbulence hit the plane, Armie would take the brunette’s hand and stroke it calmly. But when a particularly strong current hit them, Timmy ended up burying his head in Armie’s chest, the blonde’s arms around him protectively. Nothing was going to hurt his Timmy if he could control it.  
Nothing seemed to be working to calm him tonight though. Armie had tried distracting him by talking about everything he could think of, stories about his youth, how Hops and Ford were getting on, what they were going to do during their time together. His words got progressively dirtier and would usually have had Timmy squirming in his seat, thinking and remembering. Armie also sang, trying to get Timmy to join in but he was too frightened. Eventually, Armie decided that words alone were not enough and placed his hand on Timmy’s inner thigh, just above his knee. Gently moving it further up his thigh to reach the brunette’s crotch, hoping to elicit some sort of response. Armie knew that it was working when he felt Timmy move his head from it’s place on Armie’s chest up to his neck to suckle just below the older man’s ear. Armie really wanted to tell Timmy to be careful, the fans had noticed the hickey that Armie had given to Timmy before they arrived in Rome, but he couldn’t find it in him to get Timmy’s mind off the task at hand and back onto the turbulence. By the time Armie finally allowed his hand to reach Timmy’s crotch, the younger man was fully hard. Armie was appreciative of the tracksuits that his lovers had been buying him whilst they were on the last leg of the Call Me By Your Name tour, as they allowed him to hide the bulge in his trousers but Timmy was wearing skinny jeans and anyone walking past could see how aroused he was. Armie quickly grabbed the blanket that was at his feet and put it over Timmy’s lap so prying eyes couldn’t see. “Armie…” Timmy groaned. “I can’t handle you teasing me like that.” Feeling sympathy for his young lover, Armie finally allowed his hand to rest on Timmy’ erection and quickly kissed the young man as a way of silencing him as Timmy could be very loud. When Armie pulled his mouth away, he took his hand away too.  
“Bathroom. I’ll join you in two minutes.” Armie instructed. He’d never seen Timmy move so fast. Armie quickly grabbed a packet of lube from his carry on and went to the bathroom like he’d said. This was another one of Armie’s fantasies, joining the mile high club, and he knew Timmy wouldn’t deny him anything. He knocked on the bathroom door in a pattern they’d quickly established during their days in Crema back in 2016, a way of letting whoever was in the room that it was the other one as they loved to sneak off, it happened constantly. Whilst they were on set, at awards shows, at interviews, chat shows, at most of the premiere’s, leading to them missing the end multiple times. Timmy opened the door and Armie could tell that he wanted this too, there was no sign of apprehension on his face like there usually would be if there was an issue. Timmy’s expressive face was one of Armie’s favourite things about the younger man, there were hardly any secrets and since Armie could read it on his face, Timmy saw no reason in lying to him. Armie knew that Timmy must have some fantasies, but the brunette was pretty tight lipped about these things so Armie was ecstatic whenever he discovered any of them.   
Timmy pulled Armie into the cramped bathroom and joined their lips, pressing himself against the blonde so that Armie could feel his erection against his tracksuit clad thigh. Armie brought his hand to the front of Timmy’s jeans and undid the button before shoving his hand inside and grasping Timmy’s cock, stroking him at a torturously slow pace. It often took no time at all for Armie to push Timmy to the edge as they’d done this so many times by now that they knew which buttons to push. Timmy returned the favour, thanking the elastic waist of tracksuit as it made it easier to reach into them. Knowing that Timmy had basically reached breaking point, Armie pulled Timmy’s jeans down before spinning him around and pressing him against the sink, crouching down to part Timmy’s cheeks and press his tongue against the puckered hole, pressing it inside Timmy. Timmy shoved a fist into his mouth to try and keep quiet, knowing that everyone on the plane would hear him if he didn’t. When Armie had finished teasing Timmy, he got to his feet again and grabbed the packet of lube from his pocket before pulling his tracksuit bottoms down until they were at his knees. Armie usually wouldn’t do this without preparing Timmy properly but considering Armie had made him cum just using his fingers that morning before they left the hotel, he figured that it would be okay, just this once. After thoroughly coating himself in lube, Armie gently held Timmy’s cheeks apart and pressed the head of his cock inside his young lover. Timmy choked on a moan, not wanting any sounds to escape his throat and alert the sleeping passengers to what they were doing. When Armie felt he could move without achieving his release immediately, he pushed further into Timmy. It felt amazing every single time, somehow, Timmy always felt so tight, as though no one had ever been inside him before even though Armie fucked him almost daily. Once Armie was balls deep inside, h had to pause again, for the both of them. “Move.” Timmy groaned, needing the release, that only Armie could provide. Armie pulled out slowly, and gently pushed back in, Timmy really wanted Armie to move faster. Timmy may look innocent and pure but he loved being fucked hard, and rough so that he could feel it when he sat down for hours or days afterwards.   
It didn’t take long for either of them to reach the edge, Armie quickly sat down on the toilet, pulling Timmy away for a moment before turning his young lover to face him and sit back down on his cock so they were now facing each other. Timmy pressed his lips against Armie’s messily, knowing that he needed to blonde to swallow his moans as he came all over their jackets, feeling thankful that neither of them had taken their jackets off. Armie followed quickly behind, spilling deep inside his young lover. Timmy collapsed, his head resting against Armie’s shoulder whilst he caught his breath. Armie slipped out of Timmy and cleaned himself up before tucking himself away and turning to help Timmy clean up. “I’ll head back to our seats, join me when you’re ready.” Armie stated, pressing a kiss into Timmy’s curls and leaving the bathroom, allowing Timmy to quickly lock it behind him. No one was looking at him as he made his way back down the plane, so he felt it was safe to assume that no one had heard them. It didn’t take long for Timmy to join him, gently sitting back in his seat with a slight wince, pulling the blanket over himself and curling up into Armie’s side, allowing the blonde’s breathing to lull him to sleep.


End file.
